visitante nocturno
by kiyomi-kuran
Summary: no soy buena con los resúmenes solo diré que en esta historia se muestra a sebastián como un incubo


La verdad es la primera vez que escribo algo pero hace unos días estuve leyendo obre el tema de los íncubos y me parecía un tema fascínate aunque a la vez escalofriante, eso me dio la idea de escribir este one shot donde se muestra a sebastian como un incubo, no estoy muy contenta con el resultado pero una amiga me animo a subirlo espero que les guste

Los personajes de kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen son de la gran Yana Toboso

**VISITANTE NOCTURNO**

Los rayos del solo se arremolinan en mi ventana dándome de lleno en la cara, abro los ojos de golpe e intento regular mi acelerada respiración _otra vez ese sueño_pienso mientras me levanto de mi cama para tomar un baño y tranquilizarme pues esta situación ya me esta asustando, tengo mas de un mes soñando que alguien me visita en las noches y se cuela en mi cama para después, besarme acariciarme y demás pero justo cuando estamos apunto de llegar mas lejos o dar el ultimo paso despierto dándome cuenta que fue solo un sueño. Al principio estaba aterrada pero ese miedo desapareció por completo transformándose en necesidad y deseo por el, por que aunque me e negado a aceptarlo me e enamorado de un sueño _patético enamorada de algo irreal, _ las horas se me hacen eternas para la llegada de la noche, para cerrar los ojos y sentirlo de nuevo con la esperanza de que por fin el acto se culmine y no dejarlo a medias, pero nunca pasa.

Salgo de la ducha y me arreglo para ir al trabajo, para otro monótono y aburrido día deseando con todas mis fuerzas que se agá de noche otra vez

.

.

.

.

Después de una aburrido y cansado día de trabajo por fin llego a mi casa, por fin de noche, lo único que deseo es primero que nada tomar una ducha para relajarme y después dormir para encerrarme en mi mundo de fantasía y poder soñar como todas las noches con el, me dirijo a mi habitación y entro directamente al baño para tomar mi tan preciada ducha, al salir ya mas relajada y con mi pequeño camisión puesto me acuesto a dormir, cierro y me dejo llevar y ya medio dormida lo siento...

Mi corazón se acelera y mis nervios se disparan cierro los ojos fuertemente mientras siento unas manos recorrer mis piernas hasta llegar a mis muslos, se me eriza la piel, intento moverme pero algo o alguien esta sobre mi impidiéndomelo siento su aliento en mi cuello, un suspiro contenido escapa de mi, escuchó una leve risa para después sentir unos labios chocar contra los míos en un apasionado beso y en lugar de sentir temor siento una incontrolable necesidad de sentir a ese ser , de besarlo, de tocarlo, de fundirme con el, se me escapa un leve gemido al sentir que muerden mi labio inferior y el profundiza el beso, paso mis manos sobre su cuello y acaricio su suave cabello. Mis ojos aun siguen cerrados pues aunque se sienta tan increíblemente real sé que es un sueño y temo que al abrirlos todo termine. Sus labios dejan mi boca para pasar a mi cuello mientras que una de sus manos toma mi muñeca colocándola sobre mi cabeza y la otra se desliza traviesa hasta aprisionar sobre mi camisón uno de mis senos masajeándolo con maestría haciendo que varios gemidos salgan de mi boca , de pronto siento que me levantan y me despojan de mi camisón yo quiero hacer lo mismo con el pero al tocar su pecho me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que el ya esta desnudo, me recuestan de nuevo en la cama y esta vez acaricia mis senos ya desnudos que reaccionan al instante al contacto con sus tibias manos siento su respiración chocar contra mi oído y me estremezco, su lengua pasa por el lóbulo de mi oreja

-tienes miedo?- me pregunta una voz ronca y sensual a lo que yo solo atino a mover la cabeza de forma negativa completamente perdida ante sus placenteras caricias

-entonces abre los ojos-al escuchar eso me tense al instante las dudas me invadieron ¿y si abría lo ojos él se iría? ¿y so todo se esfumaba?

-ábrelos no me iré, esta vez no lo are – me susurro al oído

Sus palabras me dieron confianza y lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos y por fin lo vi su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos negros como la noche pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue unos ojos rojos brillantes eso me asusto pues esos ojos no podían ser humanos y al parecer el se percato de lo que cruzaba por mi mente

-no tengas miedo no te are daño-me dijo

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?-pregunte alterada

-mi nombre es sebastian michaelis y lo que soy ¿estas segura de querer saberlo?-yo asentí

-creo que te diste cuenta de que no soy humano estas en lo cierto yo soy un demonio en tu mundo a los demonios como yo nos llaman íncubos pero no tengas miedo que no te are daño-

-como se que puedo confiar en ti- estaba asustada por dios y como no estarlo me acaba de decir que es un demonio un DEMONIO tenia que estar asustada

-simple te as convertido en mi amante al momento de dejarme entra a tu vida y yo seguiré viniendo cada noche yo no puedo hacerte daño ya que así como tu me dejaste entrar también necesito tu permiso para liberarme asi que si te mato ¿Quién me liberara? Además de que tu tienes algo que me vuelve loco, tu alma tiene ese olor tan a peculiar- me dijo mientras sonreía de una forma siniestra

-¿c…como que yo te deje entrar?- pregunte no comprendía eso de dejarlo entrar

-nosotros los íncubos buscamos mujeres para estar con ella umm ¿como decirlo? Divertirnos pero la mayoría se asusta y con razón claro esta y nos echan de su casa pero tu al desear que siguiera visitándote pues me diste el permiso de entrar pero como ya te explique también necesito tu permiso para liberarme-

-bueno eso me tranquiliza un poco creo- el soltó una carcajada mientras yo lo observaba la verdad es que era hermoso y extrañamente el temor que me invadía hace unos segundos atrás se convirtió en una paz y en un sentimiento de seguridad y yo me preguntaba como es que me podía sentir segura con un demonio pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un apasionado beso que no dude en corresponder

-ahora ya que estoy aquí permíteme continuar en donde nos quedamos- susurro contra mis labios y así lo hizo por fin mi sueño se completo y fuimos uno.

Los rayos del sol pegaron de lleno en mi rostro pero no me levante estaba cansada pero también contenta mi sueño de esa noche fue diferente, conocí a mi visitante y me entregue a el aun sabiendo su verdadera naturaleza pero era solo un seño solo eso, gire en la cama y vi en el piso el camisón que usaba para dormir

- un momento si fue un sueño por que estoy desnuda- me pare de golpe y al hacerlo pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encuentra enfrente de mi cama, las marcas en mi cuello me confirmaron que había sido real, dirigí la vista a mi cama que se encontraba echa un desastre y justo al lado de mi almohada había un pedazo de papel, lo tome y lo que leí hizo a mi corazón dar un vuelco

"Nos veremos en tus sueños todas las noches después de todo solo soy un simple visitante nocturno"

Sebastian michaelis

Bueno esto es todo y que dicen ¿sirvo o no sirvo como escritora? Solo espero que allá sido de su agrado y se aceptan criticas de todo tipo bueno siempre y cuando sean constructivas.


End file.
